


Братская диалектика

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Ян Валентайн строит светлое, прекрасное будущее, полное счастья и благости. А Люк Валентайн ему в этом мешает
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Братская диалектика

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Взгляды Яна Валентайна являются утрированными и принадлежат ему;  
> 2\. Нецензурная лексика

К тридцати годам Ян окончательно утвердился во мнении, что его умненький братец — тот еще опёздол, когда речь идет о реальной жизни. Мать с отцом в свое время разорвали свои многомудрые жопы и его, Яна, жопу принесли в жертву Высшему образованию: потому что у Люка были Способности и Потребности. Все не просто так, это точно — к этим двум словам Ян всю жизнь будет испытывать огромное уважение. А его потребности — так, херня. Окно разбить, псине по хребту палкой врезать, отмурыжить за школой какого-нибудь доходягу и потеребить сиськи самой главной школьной давалки.  
Ян, в общем-то, был согласен с генеральной линией родительской партии. Увлеченные Потребностями Люка, они махнули на него рукой и сказали: мол, ты, Ян, справишься со всем, детка, мы в тебя верим. Так они и померли в надеждах, крепко схватившись за руки, читая молитву «наш старшенький вырастет юристом». И на полном ходу влетели на своем стареньком «фордике» в бетономешалку. Ян тогда решил сэкономить и сжечь обоих родителей в один присест и похоронить в одну урну. На возмущения Люка он впоследствии только руками развел: мы живем в капиталистической парадигме, чувак, и она требовала в два раза больше денег за ту драгоценную кашу, в которую превратились наши предки. Не обвиняй меня, ведь остаток ушел на четвертый семестр твоего обучения.  
Тогда Люк впервые по-черному забухал. Ян и сам был не дурак, но он делал это как-то с душой, для удовольствия, чтобы трава была слаще, а девки — сочнее. А Люк бухал не в себя, а в свою ярость, в злость, потому и получалось разведенное соплями говно в белом костюмчике с фирменным гербом.  
Ян посмотрел на брата, а потом на свои руки: они были жилистые, хваткие и костлявые, с мозольками от турника и ссадинками от постоянных драк. Яну было девятнадцать, он мечтал о Труде, Закате всех Империй и Крахе Колоний, но ему пришлось вздохнуть и взвалить на себя Люка — дорогое, надо сказать, удовольствие: новые пары штиблет, новые костюмы, ремни, перчатки, галстуки, тетрадки всякие с книжками, дополнительно оплачиваемые курсы по корпоративному праву (тьфу!) и высокие надежды. Ян даже презики ему покупал и отсылал в этот его Оксфорд-Кембридж-Сассекс-Где-Он-Там-Шароебился. Самому Яну нужно было немного: по примеру своего кумира, он и в шалаше мог бы жить, подтираясь лопушком, а по примеру другого кумира — всю жизнь провести в одном сереньком невзрачном плащике. Квартиру он сдал какой-то горлопанистой ирландской семейке, а сам пристроился работать в доки, где и завязал первые полезные знакомства. Это вам не травкой, разведенной сеном, банчить, это серьезные ребята из Афганистана, Пакистана, Индостана — всех возможных станов. Вот у них была трава — закачаешься, а главное — Правильные Взгляды. Под хороший косячок они долго и сквозь зубы, млея от удовольствия, обсуждали падение империалистических оков со свободных азиатских государств, которые теперь, опираясь на свой многовековой опыт, тысячелетние культуры, все эти махараджские штуки-дрюки и исламское единство такое забабахают, просто ух, ах! Дайте только время! Пакистан будет свободным! Никаких белых господ отныне! А пока не заработало их богатство, можно травить глупых белых господ травой, которую они так любят жевать — ну чисто овцы.  
— Бе-е-е, — довольно поддакивал Ян и гоготал.  
Он часто сходил среди них за своего, особенно когда в те самые «три жарких летних лондонских дня» обгорал под солнцем до черноты.  
Грузчиком он трудился недолго: платили ему сдельно и на руки, профсоюза в их ебенях не было, а за одни разговоры о нем можно было получить зуботычину, о равенстве прав и свобод забитые мужички со всех концов света и не слыхивали. Ян разумно рассудил, что не в его кристально честных принципах плодить чистую прибыль в карманах мелких начинающих олигархов. И ушел, предварительно наведавшись к своему начальнику: в его кабинете, запихав жирному шотландскому ублюдку в глотку его же вонючие трусы, он методично резал жирдяя на ремни, восседая на нем верхом.  
Это было бы почти по-гейски, но было два нюанса: во-первых, член из трусов наружу полез не у него, а у его шефа. Это было так смешно: с одной стороны лезет длинный, тощий, весь в веснушках хер, а с другой стороны — жирная, толстенная колбаса дерьма. «Ах ты старый мудак, извращенец ебаный, — ласково ворковал Ян, рисуя ему «улыбку Глазго», — а ты в курсе, что это деньги превратили тебя в такое убогое говно, жадный ты хуй?»  
Ну а во-вторых, это же было не потому, что Ян хотел о него тереться или присунуть, или еще что: Ян хотел, с одной стороны, свободы, а с другой — наказания через перевоспитание. Это он потом, на полпути, передумал, потому что вспомнил, что Учитель перевоспитание не предполагал, а говорил только о классовой борьбе.  
Поэтому, когда шеф все-таки сдал ему код от сейфа, Ян сперва вырезал у него фунт плоти из брюха и набил его этой требухой с противоположного конца. А потом взял зарплатную ведомость подмышку и пошел рассчитываться с ребятами со своей смены. Прибавочную стоимость он оставил себе, потому что планировал пустить ее на дело Всеобщего Блага: во-первых, подходило время оплаты за пятый семестр братца, а он, став нормальным юристом, обязательно будет работать с какими-нибудь нормальными, не коррумпированными профсоюзами. А во-вторых, именно тогда Ян загорелся идеей своей коммуны.  
Люк тогда наорал на него по телефону, что он ебанат (он не так сказал, конечно, но имел в виду именно это), который совсем не знает законов рынка и не представляет себе функционирование замкнутых систем. Ян его успокоил: он в свою коммуну пригласил Василия, который жил в Союзе, пока тот еще был. И он все-все знает о замкнутых системах, он там счетоводом работал!  
Дальше Ян слушать не стал, потому что Люк начал захлебываться тошниловкой и гундежом: ну вот и к чему было посвящать его во все детали, понятно же, что не оценит.  
Но Ян по-другому не мог, потому что Люк был его братом со Способностями, изжить этот маленький империалистический атавизм, эту потребность в семье, он в себе не мог. Ну а так-то кто из них без греха?  
И потом, Люк все равно был не прав. Василий, конечно, был охуенно умным, вот прям башка с котелок размером, но не он был главной его ставкой, а все его знакомые Ахмеды, Заиры и прочие волшебные ребятки, пропитанные духом борьбы и кумаром. Казалось, что вокруг них трава начинала расти даже сквозь асфальт, даже в Темзе вместо тины и водорослей.  
В общем-то, после того случая им с Люком пришлось перейти на общение через абонентский ящик до востребования, да и Ян неизменно просил отправить почтовый перевод кого-нибудь из своих коммунаров. А в целом дела пошли в гору, поскакали, можно сказать.  
Василий нашел своего знакомого садовника (или агронома, или ботаника, или как его там), которого звали Степан — тоже из Союза. Он долго сидел над картами, что-то там считал, ветер ходил слюнить и пальцем трогать, и выбирал очень долго всевозможное говно, заставляя всех коммунаров по очереди его нюхать, чтобы вызнать в нем какую-то ему страшно необходимую кислинку. После этого Степан уверенно ткнул пальцем в карту, сказав, что там самые идеальные, прекрасные, волшебные условия для царь-травы, которую они сейчас сообразят. Ян воодушевился, передал все деньги Василию, а тот занялся оформлением участка. Одна загадка, откуда иммигрант из Союза так хорошо настропался в законах Альбиона (или кто ему помог в них разобраться), да вот только стали они владельцами чудесной деляночки на полтора гектара, оформленной как земли духовно-религиозной общины. А это значит — никаких налогов, никаких взносов, только отстегивай изредка делягам из налоговой мимо кассы, а Ян только рад стараться.  
Полгода они торговали чужим товаром через братьев, сватьев и прочих корешей Ахмедов и Заиров. Все это время они строили теплицы и бараки, подводили воду и газ и, разумеется, разыскивали самых сочных и самых трудолюбивых девиц, готовых стать товарищами телесно и душевно, чтобы и мазать кисточками цветочки, и принимать эти самые кисточки в себя, да поглубже. Ян отлично знал, что при каждой католической школе, в каждом колледже для скромных девочек и в каждом универе есть свой кружочек неравнодушных к учению о Пролетариате. Ян успешно и разумно вел агитацию, выбирая для себя самых умненьких, самых способных к аграрному труду и труду ручному: последний он лично проверил с каждой в мужском сортире, пристроив свой агрегат в умелые ручки и сноровистые губки. «Дело не сможет жить без отзывчивых и способных товарищей», — мурлыкал он, поглаживая их способные головки. Наматывать волосы на кулак он себе позволял исключительно с капиталистическими блядями, которым лично сбывал товар за оплату натурой, с товарищами он был предельно осторожен и взаимно прилежен. Их щечки краснели не только от его уверенного владения программой построения коммуны, но и от пирсинга в его языке. Ян был настолько убедителен, что разорил лучшие колледжи Лондона на три десятка активных и на все готовых девушек, среди которых, в лучших традициях интернационала, попали и три невероятно подкованных по всем дисциплинам китаяночки.  
Полгода подготовки не прошли даром: к приезду новых кадров в коммуне насчитывалась почти сотня жителей, и если все будет складываться удачно (а Ян в этом не сомневался), то она вырастет вдвое.  
Еще полгода им понадобилось, чтобы Степан с Василием вывели какой-то невероятный, ядренейший, вставляющий сорт травы. Обкурившись его в первый раз, они всей коммуной предались блаженному разврату под старые шотландские гимны, уже не считая и не глядя, кто кому и сколько раз засадил. И даже если кто-то получил в свои дыры лишний член — пусть! Единство трудящихся и их равенство распространяется на все дыры обоего пола, если так будет угодно всем трудящимся!  
На следующее утро никто не жаловался, но повторять эксперимент не спешил: падение нравов не вполне одобрялось политикой их коммуны, разврат должен быть дозированным ровно настолько, чтобы не противоречить общему делу.  
Не считая этого небольшого инцидента, дело их стабильно росло. Взращенный заботливым гением Степана товар расходился, будто горячие пирожки. Через умненьких девочек все это сбывалось оторванным шмарам, предпочитающим скуривать свои мозги (места таким в светлом коммунистическом будущем не светило уж точно, а потому и не жалко). Те же умненькие девочки, отвлекаясь от построения всеобщей семейственности, совершенствовали технологию и каналы сбыта. Ян торговал лицом на сделках и выезжал поколачивать морды вместе со своими товарищами из Пакистана. На радостях Василий предложил закупить красных рубашек с косым воротом и широченных штанов, чтобы у их коммуны была своя униформа, и они с радостью осуществили и этот план. С некоторой брезгливостью, Ян прислушивался к советам своих «экономистов» и вздыхал, пользуясь «рыночными инструментами». Одной коммуной им не построить светлое будущее, для начала нужно поиметь рыночек. У них это здорово получалось, а значит, не далек тот день, когда на их пути встретятся новые светлые головы, одержимые идеей борьбы за дело пролетариата.  
Единственным, что беспокоило Яна и вносило смуту в его размеренные будни, был старший братец. Приходившие от него письма с каждым годом становились все мрачнее и безысходнее.  
Поначалу все было примерно так же, как при маме и папе: он присылал фотки с каких-то своих собраний, где такие вот умненькие дебилы сидели рядками в идиотских шапочках. Люк всегда выглядел самым дебильным, а значит, он был самым умным, еще и с золотой ленточкой через плечо: чисто профессор среди всех ихних юристов. Доклады читал, дипломы получал ну и все такое, чем занимаются студентики.  
Ян прилежно оплатил учебу брата в последний раз, матюгаясь сквозь зубы: ох уж этот диктат капитала! Но в последний ведь раз, можно и потерпеть. Однако сразу после окончания учебы Люк написал ему, что пока он молодой специалист, даже практикующий, ему нужно на что-то снимать жилье и оплачивать себе пятничное пиво с коллегами.  
Ян вздохнул. Он выслал денег и на аренду приличных апартаментов, почти в самом центре Лондона, и на пиво, и на шмар добавил, ведь где пиво — там и шмары. Все верно, брату надо встать на ноги, оглядеться, прикинуть, что и где.  
Люк вставал на ноги почти полгода. Работа его называлась «стажировкой» и бесила Яна до крови из носу, потому что за нее вообще не платили (вот он, хуев наебизнес!). После полугода бесплатной стажировки Люка попросили покинуть помещение, потому что он им не подходит. То ли патлы длинные, то ли смех бесячий. Яну пришлось приплатить немного на какие-то специальные курсы. И немного компенсировать рост арендной платы. И в принципе Люку надо было купить новые костюмы, носки и галстуки, чтобы производить впечатление на собеседованиях.  
В чехарде этих собеседований Люк и Ян прожили еще почти полтора года. Ян со все нарастающей тревогой покуривал дурь, чтобы успокоиться. Степан и Василий умасливали шефа какими-то невротъебенными сортами анаши, чтобы тот не психовал и уделял побольше внимания борьбе пролетариата с мировым капитализмом, а то он все о брате да о брате. Ян каялся перед товарищами, бухал с ними примирительную, считал деньги, распределяя по способностям и потребностям всем членам коммуны… и продолжал платить за Люка.  
Так у Люка появилась своя симпатичная малолитражка и ежемесячный платеж на бензин и масло с техосмотром. Ян знал, что Люк хорошо питается, ни в чем не нуждается, у него симпатичные шарфики, хорошенькое зимнее пальто и в общем он сыт и обут, как говаривала их мама… и абсолютно несчастен.  
Ян начал писать в почтовые переводы записки: мол, братан, не парься, мы же семья, все дела, ты у меня один и так далее. Но то ли записки неправильно писали, то ли Люк их не читал. В письмах его появлялось все больше паники. Он не мог найти работу почти два года, во всем винил Тэтчер, Блэра, себя — кого угодно, только не настоящего виновника. Мировую прогнившую систему капитализма, в смысле. Раз они даже сцепились, когда Ян все-таки выбрался из коммуны на «серьезный разговор» в центр Лондона. Люк тогда почему-то начал кипятиться, даже не вспомнить, обо что языками зацепились. Он орал, даже на матюги срывался, хотя обычно он скорее дерьма пожрет, чем скажет «пизда». А тут были и пёзды, и хуи, и мудак с говноедом, но страшнее всего в его, Люка, голове был «ебаный коммуняка». Поспорить было сложно и с первым, и уж тем более со вторым. Ян, чтобы не орать, просто пизданул брата по лицу, прямо в его хорошенький носик. И вышел из кафе, оставив Люка расплачиваться. Даже не вспомнил, что за серьезное дело-то было в итоге.  
Конечно, Ян потом распереживался и расстроился. Он так винил себя и так терзался, что у него просто не оставалось выбора, когда Люк выкатил ему ту самую просьбу, которая и была причиной «серьезного разговора». Оказывается, он решил открыть собственное дело, свою юридическую контору. И Яну, втайне от всех жителей коммуны, пришлось отказаться от покупки новой сеялки, потому что…  
Ну, потому что он неправильный марксист. Правильный марксист уже трижды урыл бы такого брата, потому что для марксиста что кровь, что вода. Но брат был для него ближе, роднее даже Василия со Степаном, хотя те, крепкие, надежные, в бою проверенные товарищи сделали для него несравнимо больше и даже не пиздили его в детстве башкой о столешницу, не ябедничали папе и не подначивали вздрочнуть друг другу за маминым столиком с помадами.  
Все это вызывало у Яна такую смесь умиления со злостью на самого себя, что только и оставалось, что купюры отсчитывать. Вот, братишка, вот, только заткнись в моей голове и не дергай меня за писюн, толку от этого не будет, потому что ты не Бетси Спенсер из соседнего класса, даже если патлы у тебя похожие.  
Еще несколько лет Ян прожил в бесконечной тревоге, потому что настроения писем Люка дергались, что твой обдолбанный негрила под крэком: то у него все заебись (вышли денег на вывеску для конторы), то полная лажа (вышли денег на оплату долгов по коммуналке). То к нему обратился какой-то магазин, который взъебала проверка на предмет просрочки, то он проебал этот самый заказ, потому что не смог занести, кому положено (а ведь Ян выслал денег на занос и советовал это!). То Люк нашел себе какую-то богатую телочку (вышли денег на обольщение и помады с чулками!), то эта самая телочка оказалась сраной аферисткой, не хуже самого Люка, надо признать. По вот таким вот случаям Ян начал подозревать, что Люк стал частым гостем у каких-нибудь престарелых скучающих бабулек с пергидролем, и приходил от этого в тихий ужас, но не писать же ему: мол, брат, харе торговать хуем и жопой, давай уже к нам!  
Но Ян опасался, что брат его попросту пошлет. А это было бы тяжело для него. Ведь все, что он сделал в коммуне, продолжал там делать — это было что-то настоящее и стоящее, что-то прекрасное, устремленное в светлое будущее! И поэтому он плохо спал, мало ел и даже общество его умненьких девочек не скрашивало этого скребущего беспокойства в груди. Люк писал ему, что закрыл контору, даже умудрился что-то выручить с продажи мебели и всякого такого. Планирует открыть развлекательный стриптиз-клуб. И Яну, который продавал наркоту только богатеньким шмарам и сучкам, которых и ебать-то противно, только вздыхал от этого.  
Братец, ох, братец… но, конечно, он подкинул денег и на шесты, и на эти лифчики с висюльками, и на оптовую партию гондонов, хотя по идее им-то не место в стрипклубе, брату бы знать, что за этого его выдерет без смазки полиция. Но…  
Но, в общем, все закончилось закономерно.  
Люка нашли Василий и Степан: он сам добрался до коммуны и терся у главного входа, не решаясь позвонить. Ян обрадовался ему, в глубине души подозревая, что настоящая задница только впереди.  
И так оно и было. Люк поначалу бубнил что-то о своем невероятном успехе и самых популярных сучках на районе, но кому нужна такая лажа, все ведь все понимают.  
И Ян понял. И то, что клуб Люка накрыли с каким-то обходом. И то, что его хорошенько отымели в участке (хорошо, если не буквально, хорошо, если не дубинкой или хотя бы дубинкой смазанной в его же, Люка, соплях и слюнях). И то, что Люк пришел за помощью.  
Он почти во всем оказался прав. Маленькая деталька добавляла картине мрачности: Люк, постоянно прикладывавшийся к бутылке рома, сообщил, что его накрыли настолько серьезные ребята, что копы ангелочки в сравнении с ними. Но они не злые, вовсе нет. Они не просто накрыли Люка за работу на их участке, они приняли его почти по-братски (Ян передернулся). Угостили кое-чем. Кое-чем воистину невероятным, потрясающим… изменяющим. Кое-чем, с чем они действительно могли бы добиться чего угодно.  
— Я пообещал им, что обнесу один особняк. Четверть выручки — моя, если смогу. У них там какой-то неубиваемый охранник, но я смогу, я справлюсь… но один… ох, Ян….  
Люк застонал и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Ян, слушавший его вполуха с тяжелым сердцем, принялся, как когда-то в детстве, поглаживать его по голове. Люк часто плакал, хотя был старше Яна. Ему положено, он ведь умненький мальчик и чувствительная натура, а Ян…  
А Ян спросил:  
— Сколько тебе нужно денег?  
И, к его удивлению, Люк глухо пробормотал куда-то в столешницу:  
— Не деньги. В этот раз — мне нужны не они.  
Ян слушал его с непроницаемым выражением лица. Люк безотрывно смотрел ему в глаза и все пытался шарить своей цепкой ладонью по его коленям и в его паху. Он отчего-то давненько уверился, что это — ключ к их взаимопониманию, и Яну приходилось каждый раз терпеливо объяснять ему, что с тем же успехом он мог бы дрочить кран в ванной, но все бесполезно, все…  
Эх, братишка.  
— Это все? — спросил Ян.  
— Да, — сухо сглотнул Люк, не увидев ответа в его глазах. — Только это. Они обещали и оружие, и транспорт, и…  
Он надолго замолчал. Забывшись, он до боли стиснул Яну яйца. Ебаный ты в рот, отцепись уже!  
Ян стряхнул его руку и отошел к окну. Он закурил самокрутку, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, но даже она шла в желудок мимо головы, делая все тело тяжелым, квелым и каким-то липким. Язык его едва ворочался, он ненавидел себя за то, что говорил, но…  
— Я все сделаю.  
Но он — неправильный марксист. У него есть брат. Пусть он старший, но он на самом деле маленький и заплутавший. А значит, Яну до самой смерти предстоит его выручать.  
Люк радостно что-то лепетал. А Ян рассеянно поигрывал кончиком самокрутки. С тяжелым сердцем он осознавал, что дело всей его жизни — псу под хвост.  
В который раз.  
Примерно через две недели им с Яном сделали операцию для того самого «дела», о котором Люк талдычил, не переставая. А еще через день, тщательно скрываясь от солнечного света, Ян вернулся в свою коммуну. Навестил ее в последний раз.  
Первым он пустил в расход Василия, потому что очень его любил и уважал. Он перегрыз ему горло так резво и дико, что голова, кажется, так и осталась болтаться на половине сухожилий. Пришлось потом прилаживать строительной пеной, чтобы напялить полицейскую униформу. Потом был Степан, которого Ян тоже убил очень быстро. А потом — все остальные. Девочки, кажется, не пережили процедуры вовсе. В смысле… а, к черту — какая разница? Они так и остались лежать в теплице красивой кровавой размазней и грудой костей, и Яну от этого было легче.  
Когда он привел к Люку «штурмовой отряд», в голове его колотилось, что все вот это — оно ведь точно в последний раз. И не потому что у него там гордости дохера или еще что.  
Просто Люк, если можно так сказать, сел в машину и втопил педаль в пол.  
А он оказался с ним рядом, потому что он — редкостный мудак, неспособный через себя переступить. И еще — он люто, просто бешено себя ненавидел.  
Потому что несмотря ни на что Ян был рад, что последний день в жизни проведет рядом с братишкой.  
И, в конечном счете, они же шли дать пизды какой-то капиталистической манде, что хоть немного его успокаивало.  
Самую малость.  
Лишь в самом конце он на секундочку подумает, что все-таки между родственными и пролетарскими узами следовало выбрать последние.  
А потом все сгорело к херам — и, наверное, оно и к лучшему.


End file.
